<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boyfriend Experience by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223767">The Boyfriend Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, sex worker roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a erotic afternoon with a nameless blond...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boyfriend Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts">ringelchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my friend ringelchen. "They go low, we go high."</p><p>Scorpius is twenty-two. Harry is forty-eight.</p><p>Everything in this fic is consensual and prearranged.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The money lay on the bedside table. A not-so-small bag of galleons, withdrawn from Gringotts earlier that afternoon. Harry nodded towards it. </p><p>“The money’s all there,” he said, laying back on his soft cotton quilt cover. “Every sickle we agreed. You can count it if you like-”</p><p>The blond man laughed and padded confidently towards the bed. “I’ll trust you,” he said, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “I’ve read all about you in the <em>Prophet</em>, Mr. Potter. Head Auror. Chosen One. You’re not brave enough to short-change me, sweetheart. You’re supposed to be one of the good guys.” He perched on the end of the bed, all lithe lines and glittering grey eyes. “I have to say, you do look better in person. The photos don’t do you justice-”</p><p>“Enough <em>conversation</em>,” Harry said. He sat up, and moved close to the blond. “All I hear all day are people talking. People <em>wanting</em>. I didn’t pay you to hear your voice.” He licked his dry lips, intoxicated at the sight of the younger boy’s mouth. </p><p>Harry reached out for him, wanting to take the blond in his arms. </p><p>A slender forefinger came up and pushed Harry’s face away. “You didn’t pay to hear my voice,” he said, with a small shake of his head, “and you didn’t pay for kisses. If you had wanted the Boyfriend Experience, then you ought to have asked for it.”</p><p>Harry unbuttoned his trousers. He didn’t want his boyfriend mentioned and he certainly didn’t want to hear any more bloody <em>words</em> from this impertinent blond.</p><p>“I asked for oral,” Harry replied, taking out his cock, “which you assured me was your area of expertise. My own <em>boyfriend experience</em> will be home in an hour or so,” he said, sliding his trousers down over his thighs. “So get on with it.”</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>,” said the younger man, looking over Harry appreciatively. He lent over Harry, taking the man’s length in his hands. The blond wizard certainly had some magic fingers and Harry found himself fully hard in moments. “Think my business is going to be my pleasure today.” </p><p>“Suck my cock,” Harry demanded, his gaze rolling over the beautiful body of the boy between his legs. “That’s your business today.”</p><p>The blond did as he was bidden. He wrapped his mouth delicately around the head of Harry’s cock and teased him with his mouth. </p><p>Harry gasped with pleasure, letting himself fully enjoy the moment. The younger man hadn’t fibbed. It seemed that oral <em>was</em> his area of expertise. He sucked and tickled, licked and caressed, taking Harry deeper with each swipe of his tongue. </p><p>Harry felt like he was fucking flying. </p><p>He spent his life worrying about other people and it felt bloody brilliant just to let himself enjoy the experience. Luxuriating in his own untamed pleasure felt taboo and freeing and he took the blond’s hair in his hands. It was long enough to knot around his fingers and Harry guided him to swallow him as deeply as he could manage. “Feels so fantastic,” Harry moaned. “Going to come soon.”</p><p>Harry wasn’t going to last. He was far too riled up by the blond boy and his pliant, perfect lips.<br/>
</p><p>In a matter of moments Harry felt the warm coils of his orgasm begin to build and spread. Every part of this encounter had been arranged, discussed and paid for in advance. It was so bloody clinical and it was worth every single fucking sickle. </p><p>Harry came hard and the blond swallowed every drop down, professional to the end.  </p><p>Harry fell back onto his pillows. His pulse was racing and aftershocks coursed through his belly. </p><p>“Sort yourself out in the En Suite bathroom,” he told the blond wizard, as he spelled himself clean and pulled up his trousers, “and then if you could Apparate away? Like I said, my boyfriend is due home from work very soon.”</p><p>The blond wizard laughed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Saviour. I’m the very soul of discretion.” Harry watched as he gave himself a mouth cleaning charm. He swiped the bag of galleons from the bedside table and dropped it into his satchel. “I do so hope you haven’t short-changed me, Mr. Potter. Otherwise I’ll have to charge you double next time.” </p><p>Harry watched as the man twisted on the spot, vanishing as if he’d never been. He didn’t drop his eyes until the very last sparkles of magic had disappeared. He shook his head, amazed at his own audacity. Truth be told, Harry really hadn’t believed that he’d had it in him.</p><p>Forty minutes later and Harry was freshly showered. He was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping an Earl Grey tea and examining a report when the floo chimed loudly. It was Scorpius, finally back home from work. Harry pulled his boyfriend into his arm and pressed a long, deep kiss onto his pretty lips. ‘Pius tasted delicious, like fresh toothpaste and palma violets. </p><p>Harry loved how wonderfully Scorpius fit into his grasp. He was enraptured by his younger lover and simply couldn’t get enough of him. </p><p>“You’re <em>late</em>,” Harry said wrapping his arms tightly around his darling. “I missed you this afternoon. I’ve been pining,” he teased. He kissed him again, unable to resist. “What can I make you for dinner?”</p><p>“No need for you to cook anything,” Scorpius smiled. He held up a couple of paper bags. “That’s the reason I was a few minutes longer than I said that I'd be. I’ve got us Chinese from that place on Diagon you like. A little treat for my darling.” Scorpius giggled and a very familiar smirk danced over his features. It was enough to nearly stop Harry in his tracks. “You see,” Scorpius explained. “I’ve come into a few extra galleons.”</p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head at that. “You’re impossible, ‘Pius.”</p><p>“That I am,” Scorpius agreed. “But you love me.” </p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>